


Plaidweave

by bubble_bones



Series: Ariwyn and Solas [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, nonsense that i just vomited onto google docs in a minute because i got a stupid idea, very short and stupid but feelgood silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bones/pseuds/bubble_bones
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan comes up with an... interesting method of forcing Solas and Dorian to bond.
Relationships: (implied but not really important), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Ariwyn and Solas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007619
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Plaidweave

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this was a silly bit of dialogue that popped into my head that I promptly threw into a document and thought I'd share it, because I want more Solas and Dorian interaction in my life that isn't "haha you're a hobo," and "i cannot hear you over your outfit." (though that is a bloody good retort, Solas I am proud)
> 
> The Inquisitor is Ariwyn (my usual if you've read my other fics), and she and Solas are already in a relationship but it really doesn't matter because it makes no impact at all on this lil bit of nonsense.

━◦○◦━◦○◦━ ⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟ ━◦○◦━◦○◦━

"And you thought this was a good idea _why_?" 

"Because it's funny." the answer is curt and easy - as if it is obvious.

Solas does not think so. He eyes the garment in his hands warily, and then the robe of the same gaudy fabric in Dorian's hands beside him. 

"Were you put up to this by Sera?" he asks. 

The Inquisitor giggles. "No! Yes- well, she gave me the idea." she waves her hands as if such a question is unimportant. "Come on, it'll be _nice_! You'll both look so… Dapper!" 

"Dapper is not the word, my dear Inquisitor." Dorian says dryly, "I simply refuse to wear this." 

Solas, for once, agrees with him. "As do I." 

And yet she presses her hands over her heart with a warm smile, and his own skips over a beat. "Look at you two!" she says with glee, "Teaming up on me! It's just what I wanted." 

"You gave us absolutely hideous clothes so that we would be forced to unite against you?" he cannot stop the brow that jumps up at the idea - certainly, he and Dorian didn't always see eye to eye, but this was… An interesting tactic indeed. 

She flutters her lashes at him innocently. "Would I ever do something so devious?" she asks. 

In unison: "Yes." say the two men. 

"Oh, it's working so well! I mean-" she clears her throat, and pokes her finger at the fabric in their hands. "Now, put them on."

"No." Dorian says abruptly - he is braver than Solas, who pointedly stays quiet. 

Suffice to say, by the time the afternoon rolled around, they had been paraded all about Skyhold in the matching, _awful_ plaidweave outfits. Joint humiliation for the amusement of someone dear proves itself a more powerful bonding tool than the two mages thought - and something they will not soon forget. 

Nor the rest of the Inquisition, for that matter. 

━◦○◦━◦○◦━ ⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟ ━◦○◦━◦○◦━


End file.
